Codigo da vinci
by Maripili
Summary: :3


Sophie había salido de la casa, se aproximo al templo y se sentó al lado de Landong que en ese momento estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

él se preguntaba que podía ser, que aspecto se le escapaba, no sabia que era pero sabia que cuando lo encontrara podría llegar al final de toda esta aventura, encontraría el grial, eso seria lo mejor que e pudiera pasar en su carrera y su vida en general.

de pronto Robert abrió los ojos y se aproximo desesperadamente al otro lado de la sala.

-¿ Qué buscas Robert?.pregunto sophie caminando hacia donde él estaba.

Él seguía sin hablar mirando al suelo en medio de donde las pisadas había formado el sello de salomón, estaba golpeando el suelo,sophie no sabia que pensar de lo que landong hacia, cuando de pronto cuatro lozas sonaron dando a conocer que estaban huecas, así que comenzó a buscar algo con que romperlas.

Se acerco al altar y agarro una silla, luego se aproximo al lugar donde había estado y golpeo el suelo con gran fuerza hasta que logro romperlo, él y sophie se aproximaron para observar lo que había y se encontraron con unas escaleras que descendían a los que parecía ser una camara subterránea.

Bajo la antigua roslin, el grial

con impaciencia espera tu llegada

Bajaron lentamente tratando de no tropezar,dentro de la camara todo estaba levemente iluminado por la poca luz que se colaba el agujero, al ingresar vieron que lo único que había en ese lugar era un sarcófago te tamaño medio decorado con una gran rosa de cinco pétalos en el techo de la habitación todo estaba decorado con estrellas.

ella reposa al fin en su morada

y el manto que la cubre en su descanso

no es otro que la bóveda estrellada.

No podían creerlo, todo lo que habían pasado, por fin rendía frutos, habían encontrado el santo grial, los huesos de maría magdalena, el secreto del priorato se les había sido rebelado. Calleron de rodillas frente a el recordando:

"El grial es poder rezar frente a los huesos de Maria Magdalena"

Aun seguían arrodillados cuando escucharon algo acercándose desde las escaleras y voltearon de manera instintiva para ver quien era y se encontraron con el rostro de la abuela de sophie.

-Parece que encontraron lo que querían - dijo sin quitarles los ojos de encima

-Si no es estupendo-la voz de sophie tenia un peculiar tono de alegría

-Si, solo quería asegurarme de que por favor esto lo mantuvieran en secreto-

-¿Pero es el fin de los días acaso quiere ocultar la verdad al mundo? ¿la iglesia se los a prohibido?- la voz de Robert sonó mucho mas fuerte y severa de lo que hubiera esperado

-El fin de los días no es mas que un invento, el priorato siempre a intentado mantener esto en secreto y que no sea rebelado jamas, porque es mas importante estando oculto para el mundo que siendo rebelado a el, ya que el grial puede verse de diferentes maneras , ya cada quien escoge lo que significa para el, para algunos puede ser una copa, para otros documentos con gran sabiduría,etc. Entiendes, el grial esta presente en todos, solo que de diferentes personas.

-Pero ¿por que? la verdad se perdera para siempre- Landong sintió como si le estuvieran tirando un gran golpe

-Acaso no lo entiendes Robert, el priorato ya esta tomando cartas en el asunto, hay nuevas cabezas de la hermandad, ademas la verdad jamas se perdería, esta plasmada en arte, cine , historia, libros.-Marie no dejaba de mirar a Robert- Landong te puedo pedir algo?

-Si lo que usted quiera

-Ese libro que escribías , por favor terminalo comparte un poco del grial con el mundo

**2**

Landong y sophie estaban ahora sentados en la puerta de la gran rosslyn aun anonadados y algo aturdidos por todo lo que habia sucedido

-y ¿ahora qué Robert?- Le dijo sophie cogiendolo de la mano

él paso un momento en silencio, el cual le parecio eterno, mientras decidia que haria despues

-Creo que regresare mañana a paris-Dijo por fin aunque en realidad no era lo que queria

-Pues yo tambien creo que regresare,pero dentro de unas semanas. por ahora prefiero quedarme una semanas mas, conocer un poco mas de mi y mi familia- antes de que Landong pudiera decir algo ella prosiguio-Robert no se si sera un atrevimiento de mi parte pero quiero pedirte que te quedes unas semanas mas conmigo, e llegado aqui gracias a ti y quisiera que me acompañaras un tiempo mas, Claro si tu quieres.

Landong sintio como las alegria de que sophie quisiera que el se quedara hacia que su corazon latiera mas fuerte.

-claro que puedo sophie, podria utilizar este tiempo para conocer mas profundamente los detalles de esta obra aquitectonica y sus leyendas.

En ese momento sintio los ojos de Sophie clavados en él y no pudo evitar apresiar lo hermosa que era, sus increibles ojos claros que reflejaban gran ternura, su cabello rojiso, y las refinadas facciones de su rostro, ella era realmente hermosa.

Sin darse cuenta fue acercandose a ella hasta poder posar sus labios en los suyos, y pudo sentir que despues de todo lo que habian pasado al fin la vida les sonreiria.


End file.
